Malorna Shado'wood.
Malorna Shado'wood, once a humble night elven innkeeper turned evil, she nows lurks the far reaches of the north. Malorna is corrupted; deformed. She sees all others as a curse. She worships the Old Gods, ancient beings that live under the ground. In the depths of Ahn'Kahet, a nerubian Kingdom, she lies in waiting, ready for intrepid and lousy adventurers to awake her from her sleep. History: Malorna, herself, was born twelve thousand and eleven years ago. She was the daughter of two Kal'dorei parents, Kaldi Shado'wood and Mothir Shado'wood. She was named Malorna after the Great White Stag Malorne. Malorna was instinctively in tune with nature. She was born in forests near Suramar, wandering the woodlands and playing with animals and other fauna. She prefered a quiet solitary life to a busy and loud one. Wandering the forests for so long, her natural white hair oddly turned purple, which amazed her parents significantly. During the Sundering, Malorna tried to help her elven compatriots, but was deemed too young. She took refuge in a Temple of the Moon, watching the Priestesses be massacred. She hid from the demons, who in turn did not find her. She escaped from the temple and ran to her forested home. She found her parents inside their usual lounge, dead. A demon hovered over them, and grinned at Malorna. Malorna gasped in terror as she screamed. She ran from the house with the demon in tow, thinking all well she was about to die, yet it was not yet to be. A panther leapt from behind cover and ravaged the demon who was caught off-guard. Malorna took the panther and named her Ishbella or Bella for short. Malorna would keep this companion for life. During her time, Malorna fought orcs in the Third War. She aged quite nicely and reached Grand Huntress in rank. She was soon shot in the eye by an orc arrow and blinded. Malorna set up a tavern in Stormwind afterwards. A young Paladin by the name of Talis arrived. He asked if she would be willing to help him in freeing his friend from an evil force known as the Dawn of Ruin led by a rather narcisstic and meglomanic leader Seraphis. Malorna charged in with her aid, but ended up captured and enslaved due to mind control. She suffered great torture, pain and strife until she gave in and became a leading chef of the Dawn of Ruin. She soon turned on them again with the United Resistance, led by Dalanas, a blood elven female. Malorna fought her arch-nemesis yet best friend, Lady Zelmina Ravenscar for well over three hours. In the end, it turned to be a draw; both stayed their blades and retreated. Malorna shifted from faction to faction, turning more evil each chance. She despised the troll Kedde, or Rasrors as later said, due to harming her three times, mostly fatal. During her final faction changed, Malorna was shifted; changed. Fel-infused into her body, turning her white eyes into a deep fel green. She could see again. Malorna used this new power and sought a new refuse; among the evil of darkness. A contact she knew, a member of the coveted Moonrunner family, called Adiane. She and her heard the whispers of the Old Gods; Yogg-saron and C'thun. They set up a community of darkness; Nex Conjuratis or Deathsworn in common tongue. They were joined by a nerubian in disguise, Zayeneb. They led their way to Felwood, where they set up their convent in Jaedenar. They attracted worshippers near and far; but also enemies. Armies of Good marched against them to destroy them; remove them, but they never succeeded. Nex Conjuratis always won. Then they sailed for Northrend; yet they seperated. The whole cult fell apart after Adiane regained her sanity and Zayeneb went into hiding. Malorna went on a rampage. She spent her days killing and joined Vaerminha, an Old God worshipper, in his own cult. Fist of Insanity. Malorna was killed and put into the body of a robot, forming a supermachine. After that, they went on a rampage across Azeroth. They destroyed towns, cities. They weakened Glalin in his Avatar state and brought destruction on the land. In the end, Malorna was felled by two brave heroes. Malorna then became incorporeal; she had no body. She could shift her mind to suit her shape or body. She was free to become whatever she wished to become. To the denizens of Azeroth, she disappeared. To the rest, she was just sleeping. To a rare few, she was still there; hunting; killing. She set up nex Universitas and set sights on Yogg-saron... time to free him. Personality: Malorna was calm and caring, but is now insane. Yogg-saron morphed her mind and she became blind. Her positive emotions are dulled, her negative emotions strengthened. She, herself, is a force to be reckoned with. She sees all non-Old God worshippers are a scourge. She hates mostly everyone with blind rage, no reasoning behind her. She corrupts all she sees; hears; speaks. She has a tongue of silver, constantly coercing others into her bidding. She can shift into a familiar form or become so horrific, it would kill them with fright. Category:Characters